You're just another girl
by jareid90
Summary: This is a one shot. Riley is sad after a break up , and Farkle is there like always. (I suck at summaries) Heavy Riarkle 3


Authors note: I hope you enjoy this little thing I put together. First chapter of the new long one will be revealed soon ^.^

Riley curled up in her bay window as she let out gentle sobs after lying to Maya that she was okay. She had only been seeing this guy for a few weeks it seemed to be going well until she caught him kissing another girl on the subway. When she confronted him he blamed it all on her saying that she wanted to much out of him , that he hated how she got excited over stupid things , that she wasn't even that pretty in the first place , and that he wanted someone who was less innocent then her. Maya had rushed over as soon as she heard , but she had plans with her step dad so Riley put on her best face to finally get her to go. Riley really didn't want to be her right now all she ever did was cause problems anyway.

Farkle quietly slipped through the window trying to make sure Riley didn't hear him yet. The moonlight lit up her face just enough to where he could see her tear stained cheeks. When Maya texted him saying Riley needed someone right now he had left without even telling his parents. He didn't want to waste anytime getting to her , and when he saw how sad she was his heart broke too. Over the last few years leading up to now their summer before senior year he had seen Riley go from Face to Face all of the not being good enough for her. No matter what though he was always right there ready to help her pick up all the pieces "Riley?" He said as he took a seat on the bay window his blue eyes full of concern.

As soon as Riley heard him she sniffled wiping a few tears like she was trying to hide it a little not wanting to worry him. "Hey Farkle" She said her voice shaky though she wouldn't look at him not wanting Farkle to yet again see her in shambles over some stupid guy , and he had warned to be careful.

"Sorry you have too see me like this . It must boring by now for you"

Farkle used one hand to turn her face using his sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away a few tears.

"You need me , and I'm here that's how it will always be." He gave her a soft smile trying to hide how much he hated her being so sad.

Riley's lip started to tremble as she scooted her way to Farkle. "You aren't even going to say you told me so? You told me , and I wouldn't listen . I should of listened! Ugh apparently I do everything wrong" She slipped herself on to Farkle's lap as she buried her head in his chest starting to cry again.

"Of course not Riley , and you never do anything wrong they always do." He held her close knowing it would comfort. He ignored his own heart that was pounding against his chest from Riley being so close. He was fully happy just being her friend , but when ever

er they got to close those feelings also started to crawl there way out.

Riley clung harder to Farkle her tears soaking his hoodie "He said I made him make out with that girl. He said He hated the way I got excited over things. He pretty much said being me is what made him find someone else..Maybe I need to work on becoming a different version of me"

Now Farkle wasn't the violent type , but he really want to hurt this guy maybe he would try to talk Lucas into it later. "Riley look at me"

Riley put her head up as Farkle put both of his hands on her cheeks "Riley you are perfect just the way you are. You've always been Riley , and He's just some asshole. To him you're just another girl , but luckily for m..."He quickly caught himself hoping she hadn't noticed. "us I know how special you are."

Riley tilted her head at him when he said I , and Farkle swallowed knowing there was no way to fix that one. "Why did you say I Farkle?

Farkle let go of her cheeks as he started to blush "I...I...I meant we...Like the whole group. We know how truly great you are."

"Farkle I know when your lying. What happened to truth is always the best thing?" It wasn't until now Riley noticed she had forgotten about her ex , and That she felt pretty happy in Farkle's lap.

With one swift movement Farkle had placed Riley on the bay window as he stood up Pacing back , and forth in her bedroom "Because this time It probably is not the best thing" He tried to get her to move on.

"Then what about we don't lie to each other?" Riley stood up her hands on her hips challenging him.

Farkle sighed taking a seat on the edge of Riley's bed...Man she had used his words against him twice. He knew had lost this battle , but she did look awfully cute trying to be grumpy at him. "Okay Okay you win...But you have to promise me what I'm going to say won't change any of this."

Riley sensed something in his words she had never felt before. It sounded like these words truly scared him to say , but he should know by now nothing can change what they have. "I promise"

"Well you know how I said to him you're just another girl?" Taking a deep breathe In so he could get the rest out at one time so he wouldn't chicken out. "To me you are the only girl . You always have been , but you never felt that way so I backed off."

Riley's eyes were now open wide as she shuffled a bit "Is that why you never dated again after Smackle?"

"No I just decided It wasn't fair for me to date anyone else when my heart was already owned" Farkle felt like he might pass out from the anxiety he was feeling. He didn't think he would ever be telling Riley how he felt about her.

A smile started to form on Riley's face as she closed the space between Farkle. It all of sudden just clicked Farkle was the one for her. It had always been him . He was already pretty much her boyfriend anyway once she thought about it. They should have been her first sign she liked him too , but she had been to distracted by faces. They really were all just faces. "And that's me right?" Riley pointed at herself while continuing to close the gap.

"Yes" Is all he could get out as he stared her wondering what she was up to. "Riley what are you doing?"

Now their faces mere inches from each other Riley bent over putting her lips on his to kiss him softly. Farkle so shocked for a moment almost fainted , but he fought it putting his hands around her waist as he started to kiss her back. The whole room disappeared around them the only thing mattering was them.

Farkle pulled away first trying to catch his breathe since he had kept going just in case this was his only chance. "I didn't die did I? Did I really just kiss you Riley?!" Farkle was slightly disoriented this night had gone way different then he ever thought it would.

Riley giggled her face flushed as she nodded her own chest raising faster then usual "And I didn't believe in the fireworks until now."

"Did you know thats my favorite sound in the whole world?" He couldn't help it as he grinned like an idiot. He felt over the moon happy , and she had giggled it was the best finish to probably the best moment in his life so far.

"I think you have mentioned it once or Twice...so that promise I made do you still want nothing to change?"Her big brown eyes now covered in happiness no signs of tears or of the pain she had gone through the last few years.

"I only want one thing to change" He removed her hand from her waist , and grabbed one of her hands bringing up to his mouth lying a gentle kiss on it. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes , but it would be my honor to have you as my boyfriend too" Riley felt overwhelming happiness , and for once she wasn't worried about the future knowing Farkle would more then just a face.

He kissed her before pulling her down on to the bed making it to where they were laying side by side. Riley was now his girlfriend , and he would make sure she would always be happy "I knew you would say that."

"I would hope you knew I was going to say yes." She giggled then laid on his arm..her boyfriends arm , and she couldn't be happier.

" No the part where you said it would be an honor to date me as well" His eyes locked on hers still shocked she was now his.

"How?" Riley curled her foot around his so she could get closer to him.

Farkle kissed her softly then pulled away his thumb still on cheek rubbing it softly "Because you've always been Riley. The only person you ever need to be...well and my girlfriend which you can be as long as you would like." He teased her then Riley kissed him back then put her head back on his arm. "I was thinking we start with forever , and see where things go." Riley teased back as she felt his free arm around her snuggling her close. "I really love you Riley" Riley smiled into chest the words making her feel so alive "And I really love you Farkle".


End file.
